Warriors: new generations :book 1: Crystal
by Star the Cat
Summary: "Terror will fill the clans  a new Danger has come forth  but heed these words:  the Forest will turn to Crystal"
1. Prologue

The amber eyes of a red kit, a black marking around her forehead, followed her mother's as she was dropped off. Another Warrior picked her up, frowning.

"are you sure you want to do this?" asked the grey cat. The mother, a light blue feline with dark blue markings, nodded. Her eyes teared up as she saw the kit, mewling.

"It was ordered…I cannot keep this kit...please take care of her…" the mother smiled. Her golden, naive eyes followed the cat with her kit as they walked off. She wondered if she would see her again. She shuddered under her fur, about to burst out, crying. It was the only kit she had left. The others she had, had died soon after they were born.

Soon, she knew, she had to go back to her own clan. She would have to forget her kit. But her legs felt like rocks; she couldn't move. She yowled in pain and loneliness.

"CRYSTALKIT!"


	2. Chapter 1

A black pelted Cat with red markings found himself in pure darkness. He was alone, when a single cat came up to him. Her coat was golden, and stars shimmered around her outline. Her purr sounded more reassuring than any cat's of any clans. _It's her again…_ the black cat thought. _My mate…Moonpelt…_

"Greetings Shadowstar…" Moonpelt greeted sadly. Her voice seemed annoyed and worried, and her eyes sparkled with Starclan's tears. "I bring a new prophecy," she explained.

Shadowstar looked as worried as her. If it was like the prophecy from last time…

"Heed these words, Shadowstar…for I say this for the sake of the forest, for Thunderclan…for all clans…" she began. "Trouble is ahead…Terror will fill the clans…a new danger has come forth…" she noted.

Shadowstar was practically shuddering under his fur. It was cold, as if no hope had come within this prophecy; _it would only get worse_ he thought. But to his surprise, a smile came across Moonpelt's face.

"But know this, Shadowstar: the clans shall turn to Crystal…" she finished. "good luck…my love…"

"Shadowstar!" a blue furred Warrior had awoken the frightened leader. "Are you okay? Whatever is the matter?" she asked. Shadowstar turned to see Skyheart, his deputy. The blue warrior was young; but wise with her experience in battles along with knowledge and faith in the Warrior code. Apart from being the daughter of the previous leader, Silverstar, and Blazeheart, a senior warrior, of course. Her eyes shown with naiveness and worry.

"The camp could hear you from here to fourtrees! What's happened?" Skyheart asked. Shadowstar looked impatient and uneasy, as well as anxious.

"Where's Twotails?" he exclaimed. Skyheart nodded toward the medicine cat's den. Her determination and curiosity urged her to follow him. The two cats arrived and found a sleeping, orange and white-coated cat with two tails, against the bedding in the den. His eyes wide with surprise at the two cats barging in, he stood up, eyes droopy from lack of sleep.

"Shadowstar?...what is it? No cat with even the deafest ear can sleep with your racket…" he jokingly asked, tiredly. Shadowstar growled, Moonpelt's words still echoing through his head.

"_Terror will fill the clans_

_A new Danger has come forth…_

_But know this, Shadowstar: the clans shall turn to Crystal"_

"No time for jokes, Twotails! Starclan has given me a prophecy!"


	3. Chapter 2

Dawn emerged for the Thunderclan leader and his clan, after talking to Twotails about the prophecy. Skyheart, however, had an awkward look on her white-marked face. Her eyes seemed distracted on the memory of only minutes ago, as well as her mind. She expected the worry to die down soon, but it never did. By the time sunhigh came, she was wide eyed and her fear could be scented from there to the thunderpath.

"Skyheart?"

Skyheart turned to see her best friend, Jennifer. She was a rogue, and had wings of a hawk, unbelievable as it might be. Yet, her loyalties seem to lay in Thunderclan. Skyheart sighed.

"Yes Jennifer?"

"Shadowstar said we needed to go hunting today."

"What?" Skyheart growled. "But we still haven't arranged the night patrol!"

"An order is an order, Skyheart. We're hunting by Sunningrocks today," Said the winged cat. The bang that covered her left eye couldn't even cover the glare she gave to her friend. Skyheart calmed down.

"He'd better know what he's doing…" Skyheart muttered to herself. She licked her shoulder for a moment or two and then left camp.

"Do you know where we're going, Jennifer?" asked the blue warrior. Jennifer nodded.

"You've never doubted my way around the forest. What's gotten into you?" Jennifer asked, wings fanned out. Skyheart didn't answer They both stopped at the border of Riverclan. Tired, Skyheart glanced over the territory. A pang of sadness filled her heart. She shook it off, when Jennifer called her name. She scuttled to the edge of the river, where her friend was standing with a knocked out apprentice. Her amber eyes opened weakly and her bang only covered some of the marking on her head. She had dark red markings and a light red coat. Skyheart looked even more worried.

"Who are you? Are you injured?" Jennifer asked.

"N-not badly…ugh…" the apprentice groaned. Skyheart seemed anxious.

"What's your name? where are you from?" She finally asked. The apprentice stayed silent.

"My name is Crystalpaw…I'm from Riverclan…"


	4. Chapter 3

Skyheart's eyes seemed to be filled with joy at the apprentice. Jennifer didn't notice, however.

"What happened?" she asked. Crystalpaw got up to her feet.

"…M-My mentor started fighting me…" the young she-cat responded. Skyheart started to look concerned and picked up the kit.

"You're not injured badly…how did you get over here?" the blue pelted Deputy asked. Crystalpaw looked a bit confused, and broke free of Skyheart's grip.

"Why do you care? You're both THUNDERCLAN warriors!" Crystalpaw spoke with rage. Skyheart shook her head. "We want to help you…"

"_I_ can help myself!" the red apprentice shouted. Skyheart started to raise her tone.

"What's the matter with you?" she yelled at the kit uncontrollably. Jennifer stopped her.

"She's only 6 moons…" she whispered. Skyheart settled down, and glared at the now frightened apprentice. "go back to your clan…you're not even supposed to BE here…" the young warrior told her. The kit looked up with almost the sweetest, pleading amber eyes. She was heartbroken.

"I…I can't go back…" said Crystalpaw, shuffling her paws on the ground. Skyheart nudged her.

"Why?"

"Feathertail said I can't…and Lionstar agrees…" Crystalpaw sighed. Skyheart smiled. "It's okay…if you don't have a clan to stay with, why not come with us?" asked the blue warrior. Jennifer glared, but smiled. Then a thought came to mind in the winged cat's head.

_Why does she care so much?_ Her friend's generosity toward the apprentice was almost unusual. _Does she know something about that kit no cat in the clan does?_

Crystalpaw's amber eyes glittered, and then became dull. Her head bowed down, sorrow filling her eyes. She shook her head. "I'm afraid of being a burden to your clan…" she finally whispered. Skyheart giggled.

"Nonsense! The clan will accept you…I know it…" Skyheart assured.

"Skyheart, who died and made YOU leader?" Jennifer retorted. Skyheart looked down. "er…"

"You're not Shadowstar. You can't just let a cat from another clan waltz into the clan without question. Let alone one that's been banished.

"I was banished because they said I wasn't RIVERCLAN. Lionstar said a Thunderclan cat gave me to Feathertail six moons ago, Starclan knows why…" Crystalpaw protested. Skyheart calmly smiled.

"Good enough?" mocked the deputy to her friend. Jennifer rolled her eyes. "She still has to see Shadowstar."

Skyheart sighed and nodded. It was sundown, and her worry had gone away. She picked up the kit and ran to the Thunderclan camp. She looked around, trying to find Shadowstar. He was nowhere to be seen. Jennifer then nodded to a black pelted cat with red markings, talking to Twotails. Skyheart ran to her leader, and set the kit down. Shadowstar looked disgusted, confused, and furious all at once.

"What is this Riverclan apprentice doing on Thunderclan territory? Why have you brought her to me?" Shadowstar demanded. Jennifer sighed.

"She was banished. She claims to be-"

"She's a Thunderclan cat." Skyheart interrupted. Shadowstar growled.

"What makes her that? She smells of Riverclan!" Shadowstar yelled. The blue warrior stood her ground. Her eyes filled with sorrow as she was about to tell her cherished secret.

"She's my Daughter, Crystalpaw…"


	5. Chapter 4

Shadowstar and Jennifer turned to Skyheart in surprise. Especially Crystalpaw.

"D-Daughter? B-but my mother is Feather- "

"Feathertail? No…I'm your mother, Crystalpaw…I gave you to Feathertail because…I…I couldn't take care of you…" Skyheart interrupted. Her sorrow said more than that, like she was hiding something more. Jennifer was the first one to notice.

"You're not SERIOUS are you?" the winged rogue asked. Skyheart licked Crystalpaw's fur. It somehow comforted the kit.

"You mated with a Riverclan warrior?" Shadowstar demanded. Skyheart shook her head. "She's a full Thunderclan cat…Forestpelt fathered her and two other kits before he…" Skyheart only stopped there, not wanting to go on.

"Where are the other kits?" asked Shadowstar.

"…they died…"

Shadowstar sighed, then saw Twotails smile.

"I remember those kits…They disappeared one day. Skyheart said they strayed too far one night and owls got them. It's safe to say that isn't true," Twotails explained.

"I-It was only half true…Barkkit was eaten by an owl…and Leafkit died in the snow…" Skyheart explained. Her eyes widened with fear and dismay. Her heart was touched by sadness. Crystalkit stared with cold, amber eyes.

"My littermates are dead…?" she asked, sadly. Skyheart nodded. The red kit growled.

"ANY MORE LIES YOU NEED TO TELL ME NOW?" she demanded. Skyheart looked down. She knew Crystalpaw wasn't taking it well, and was still shocked. Crystalpaw was angrier now.

"I DON'T CARE IF I'M NOT ACCEPTED HERE! LIVING LIKE A _KITTYPET_ IS BETTER THAN SHARING A CLAN WITH YOU!" Crystalpaw shouted. Skyheart's eyes filled up with disbelief and sadness.

"Listen here, you kit!" a voice shouted from behind. It was Rosepelt, one of the youngest queens in Thunderclan.

"That is your mother. Like it or not, she cared for you. I expect you to treat her as you would to a leader, an elder, or, even, a newborn kit; with respect." Rosepelt spoke as she stood ground. Her calm, harsh voice was similar to Bluestar's, the old leader from many generations ago. Skyheart smiled as the young apprentice nodded toward the queen. Her gaze then went back to Skyheart's.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered. Skyheart purred and glanced at Rosepelt as the red apprentice walked toward the apprentice's den.

"Right. I'll announce her arrival tomorrow at sunhigh." Shadowstar stated. Skyheart nodded and turned to Rosepelt.

"Thank you, Rosepelt, for that…" she meowed. The light red queen purred with satisfaction.

"It was nothing. The kit NEEDED to be taught some manners." She retorted. Her eyes narrowed at Crystalpaw as she walked back to the nursery.

Later at Moonhigh, Shadowstar was in his den, though, couldn't sleep. His thoughts circled his head.

"Shadowstar…" a voice echoed.

Shadowstar looked around, quickly. He had never been so frightened, so confused. He then felt comfort as he realized it was Moonpelt.

"Remember the prophecy, Shadowstar…" her voice echoed. He tried to shake off the voice in his head. He could remember the prophecy that sounded unbelievable and ominous. And also, frightening…

_Terror will fill the clans_

_A new danger has come forth_

_But know this; the clans will turn to Crystal_

Suddenly, he knew, and smiled. His worries faded away, and he fell asleep, purring.


	6. Chapter 5

A half moon had passed and Crystalpaw was adapting well to the camp. Skyheart had become her mentor, and was now used to the forest. Tonight was the first gathering she was able to go to. She smiled, excited of meeting all the cats there. Her denmate, Bladepaw, (an orange-ish red 7 moon old apprentice) purred at her side.

"You excited?" He asked. Crystalpaw nodded. Her eyes glittered with joy, then sadness as she saw another apprentice emerge-the one she hated-Spottedpaw.

"I still can't see why _SHE_ can go and I can't," Spottedpaw growled.

"She's been doing _BETTER_ than you, that's why!" Bladepaw yowled. The spotted tortoise-shell apprentice swiped a paw at the orange kit.

"That newbie has just been complaining and lying around! I'm the one who's been perfecting my battle skills and hunting rabbits for you, mouse-brained idiots!" shouted Spottedpaw. Crystalpaw sighed.

"I don't think _YOU'RE_ the one who's been catching 3 adders, 6 rabbits, and 8 mice all in one day!" argued Bladepaw. Crystalpaw shook her head. She knew for sure THAT wasn't true. The apprentice didn't go NEAR snakerocks, caught only 2 rabbits, and at least 1 mouse. The rest of the last quarter moon had been horrible. She didn't catch as much as a vole.

"She never did that!" meowed Spottedpaw, angrily.

"She's still better!" Bladepaw mewed. Just then, all the cats in the clan rushed to their dens except of the apprentices. A large shadow circled above them. It was a hawk.

"I'll prove it! I bet I can catch that hawk!" smirked Spottedpaw. Crystalpaw growled and waited. Spottedpaw lunged at the hawk, but instead, ended up being caught.

"HELP!" she shouted. Crystalpaw suddenly crouched, and clawed at the hawk when it was too low to the ground. A blow came to the back of its head, and it was over. The hawk fell to the ground, and let Spottedpaw go; it was dead.

Spottedpaw shook her fur. "Whatever, it's not even worth the fresh kill pile," she murmured, limping toward the medicine cat's den.

"That…was…AWESOME!" exclaimed Bladepaw. Crystalpaw bashfully smiled. "R-really…?" she asked.

"I've never seen an apprentice do THAT before," meowed a light blue and tan cat. It was Swiftheart, Rosepelt's mate.

"The kit made it…" mewed another, quietly. It was Nightclaw, Shadowstar's daughter. Shadowstar came out of the den, smiling.

"She certainly has her father's skill…" he complemented. Crystalpaw's eyes were filled with pride as the cats surrounded her.

"You certainly deserve to come to the gathering for saving an apprentice from that hawk…" Shadowstar purred. Skyheart licked the red cat's fur in pride.

That night, the red apprentice and Bladepaw followed the warriors and Shadowstar to the gathering. Cats from all clans had been there. Windclan, Shadowclan, and her old clan, Riverclan. Lionstar and Robinstar were seen at the Tallrock. Shadowstar followed.

The other warriors started to split up and talk to the other cats. The elders were telling stories of Tigerclan and Lionclan. Some even mentioned Firestar, the clan's leader after Bluestar, and the battle with Bloodclan.

"Where's Windclan?" asked Bladepaw. Crystalpaw shrugged.

A golden tabby with a white-tipped tail then came into the hollow, warriors and apprentices following her.

"Greetings, Foxstar," mewed an elder. Foxstar nodded and followed the leaders to the tallrock. Her purr of satisfaction could be heard between the leaders.

"The gathering has started!" Shouted Robinstar.

Crystalpaw couldn't help but wonder where her mother was. She looked around everywhere, not able to find her. She then saw her with a Shadowclan warrior. Her eyes seemed blind as she approached, quietly.

"So, when will they be born?" asked the warrior. Crystalpaw seemed confused. Surely Skyheart wasn't about to have kits so soon. And if so, who was the father?

That question answered itself when Skyheart answered,

"Soon, my love…"


	7. Chapter 6

Crystalpaw backed away out of sheer astonishment. Skyheart mated with a cat from another clan?

"B-But…That's forbidden!" She exclaimed to herself. She decided to shrink back and listen to the rest of the news.

New warriors, a death and even apprenticeships had been announced in Riverclan. A death of a deputy had been explained in Shadowclan, and Windclan's hardships were announced. A Windclan warrior walked over to the red apprentice.

"You must be Skyheart's kit…" he mewed, quietly. Crystalpaw stared at the young warrior. She saw a purple, beaten up collar around his neck. He was a _kittypet_.

"My name's Solarwind…I'm a very good friend of your mother…" he purred. Crystalpaw looked down.

"My mother…right…um…I'm Crystalpaw…" she quietly introduced. Solarwind laughed.

"First meeting, I'm to guess?" he asked. Crystalpaw nodded. Her eyes were still filled with worry and disbelief.

When they got back, Spottedpaw rolled her eyes at Crystalpaw.

"That catch was just luck, you hear me?" she growled. "You'll never have another chance at fame as long as I'm here. And I WILL become a warrior before you two, mouse brains!" she exclaimed.

"In fact, I'll do anything to become a leader! Just to get rid of you!" she shouted at Crystalpaw. Bladepaw growled.

"With that attitude, you're just gonna turn out like Tigerstar!" he growled. Crystalpaw shrank back. She had heard stories about how the Terrible leader lead the dog pack to Thunderclan and how he practically took over Riverclan.

"Tigerstar is NOTHING compared to me…" Spottedpaw hissed. Her ominous, harsh voice grew deep.

"Just you wait…I'll kill both of you SINGLE PAWED!" she spoke as she swiped a paw at Crystalpaw.

"THEN you'll see if I'm acting like Tigerstar…" she finished. Crystalpaw sighed in relief as the apprentice limped back to Twotails.

"What manners for a she-cat," mewed Bladepaw, sarcastically. Crystalpaw had enough on her mind to worry about the apprentice. She returned to the apprentices' den and, soon enough, fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Shadows surrounded Crystalpaw as she looked around. She saw a tortoise shell cat with red, evil eyes. It lunged at her, and hit her across the belly, only leaving a scratch. Just then, a gray figure with golden eyes purred as the demon-like cat faded.

"Greetings, Crystalpaw…" he mewed.

"Wh-Where am I? who ARE you?" she panicked. The cat nuzzled her.

"I am a former leader of Thunderclan, after Firestar…and Silverstar's father…my name is Graystar…" he introduced.

"…Was that…?"

"I cannot say or Starclan will punish me," he purred.

"…Where am I?"

"I cannot say…but what you have seen will become a reality…" Graystar hesitantly spoke.

"What? Why did it try to…?" Crystalpaw asked.

"it thirsts for what it wants; power…power of all clans…" he responded.

"But…but that's impossible!"

"I have come to guide you, Crystalpaw…" he spoke, once more.

"To what?" she asked. Graystar flicked his tail to a small lake. She went over to it, and saw her reflection. She was grown, and stars covered her shoulders; four on one shoulder and five on the other. She looked proud, and stared back with a smile while Crystalpaw shrank back.

"Wh-What was that?" she demanded.

"I cannot tell," Graystar responded. "It is a message for you, from us at Starclan. Cherish what you've just seen, felt, and heard. Remember this. And heed these words. The clans shall turn to Crystal…" his voice echoed.

She woke up, and checked herself for wounds. There was a tiny scratch across her belly. _Was it true?_ She asked herself. She bathed herself and looked around. At the entrance of the den, she saw glaring, golden eyes, and for a moment, she saw them glow red.

(AN: Sorry, short chapter. I need to stop that. But anyway, I'll make the next one longer, I promise. Starfire, out.)


	9. Chapter 8

A blow from an unsheathed paw woke Crystalpaw up. It was leafbare. She turned to see Spottedpaw, licking the blood from her claws.

"Glad you're awake. Shadowstar wants to see you," Spottedpaw growled, jealously. Crystalpaw stretched and gave her fur a quick lick before going into the leader's den. The words Graystar had told her and the image she saw in the small pond were burned forever in her mind.

"Crystalpaw, there you are…" Shadowstar greeted. Crystalpaw bowed in respect. Her eyes were too distracted until Spottedpaw came in.

"You called?" she asked.

"…I have seen your progress for the past moon…" he stated. Crystalpaw purred in comfort that they had not done anything wrong.

"Skyheart and I have been thinking…" he trailed off. Spottedpaw had a look of pride on her face. She had guessed what was going on.

Skyheart came into the den and purred at Crystalpaw's direction.

"Come. Spottedpaw, find your mentor. We're going to hunt. Then, maybe, we'll see about a warrior ceremony for you two…" Skyheart explained. Spottedpaw obeyed and ran after Rageclaw. Skyheart nodded and led her to the camp entrance.

Rageclaw purred with pride and conceitedness. "I say she was ready when she caught that hawk," Rageclaw meowed.

"Crystalpaw? I did too…" Skyheart purred.

"No! Spottedpaw. She's the one who weakened the winged demon," Rageclaw bragged. Skyheart glared.

"Don't forget the performance Spottedpaw had with those talons." Skyheart muttered. Rageclaw didn't even listen to the deputy.

"You two have until sunhigh to catch as much prey as you can…" Skyheart announced.

"Come back to Fourtrees when time is up," she finished.

They both scrambled all over the forest. Crystalpaw had already caught a rabbit, and a vole. She hid the prey underground and covered it. She then found that she was at Sunningrocks. She opened her mouth to catch the scent of Riverclan. But instead, another scent lingered; Dog.

Crystalpaw sniffed the air again and found that it was fresh.

"Must have come by with its Twolegs…" Crystalpaw whispered to herself. Her worry only lingered as the scent of dog came closer; fresher scent.

"Only hours ago…" she told herself. She shook off her worry and ran off, trying to focus on hunting. Spottedpaw could be seen with a finch in her jaws, not too far away. Spottedpaw only ignored her clanmate's stare and moved on.

"Spottedpaw! Wait…" she called. No answer. She tried warning the apprentice about the dog scent, but she didn't want to hear it. She decided to catch as much prey as she could and report it to Skyheart when she got back.

The sun was at it's highest, and Crystalpaw had a jaw full of fresh kill. Spottedpaw had more than her by only a mouse. Skyheart purred.

"Well done, both of you. Maybe we can have a feast tonight after you receive your Warrior names…" she spoke. Her pride was mostly toward Crystalpaw. She smiled and licked her fur.

"You did well…" she purred. Crystalpaw felt satisfaction and excitement flow through her body. She had forgotten the dog, and ran after her mother, along with Rageclaw and Spottedpaw.


	10. Chapter 9

"Cats of Thunderclan!" Shadowstar started. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Highrock for a clan meeting!" he announced. The cats obeyed, especially Bladepaw. He was not able to become a warrior yet, but still was happy to watch his best friend become one.

"Skyheart and Rageclaw. Are you both satisfied that these apprentices are ready to become warriors of Thunderclan?" asked Shadowstar. Skyheart nodded and smiled.

"It's safe to say they have earned ALL of our respect… I know they'll be great warriors…" Skyheart mewed. Rageclaw purred.

"agreed." She added. Spottedpaw felt pride while Crystalpaw felt worried.

"Very well…" Shadowstar continued. "I, Shadowstar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices," he announced.

"They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as Warriors in return." He turned to Spottedpaw and Crystalpaw.

"Will you two promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Crystalpaw shook nervously, then, suddenly, the whole Thunderclan camp turned black. A white light was in front of her. It turned into a figure of a wolf, and attacked. The light faded, and could see Shadowstar in front of her, again. "And you, Crystalpaw?" he asked. Didn't he see the wolf? Didn't_ ANYONE_ see the wolf? She sighed and nodded.

"I-I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Spottedpaw," he turned to the tortoise shell apprentice.

"From this moment on, you will be known as Spottedtail. Starclan honors your courage and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

He stepped forward, and rested his muzzle on top of Spottedtail's head. She purred with excitement.

"Crystalpaw…" he glared at the other apprentice, and examined her carefully. He smiled.

"From this moment on, you will be known as Crystalpelt. Starclan honors your courage and patience and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," he announced. He did the same thing he did to Spottedtail and whispered.

"Be brave, and fight well for our clan…"

He turned back to the clan. They raged in an uproar for the two warriors.

"CRYSTALPELT! SPOTTEDTAIL! CRYSTALPELT! SPOTTEDTAIL!" they shouted. Shadowstar purred.

"According to tradition, these two newly named warriors shall keep silent vigil until dawn. Meanwhile, you two watch over the camp, as well. But eat something first." Shadowstar meowed.

Skyheart padded toward Crystalpelt and rubbed against her flank.

"I'm so proud of you…" she whispered. Spottedtail smirked at the light blue deputy. Then to Crystalpelt. Her golden eyes flashed red.

_If I can't stop her from being a warrior…I can stop her chances of being leader…_


	11. Chapter 10

Crystalpelt purred as she looked around camp. A sleepless night had almost passed. Her amber eyes glittered.

The break of dawn had just emerged. Their vigil had ended when the first cat came out of the den. Bladepaw yawned and padded toward Crystalpelt.

"You're so lucky, Crystalpelt," he nodded. Crystalpelt sighed.

"Not really…" she sighed. Bladepaw shrugged and went back to the apprentice's den. Crystalpelt couldn't help but worry about what Graystar told her and the image of her. What did it mean? And the she-cat that attacked her…the eyes glowing red…Did that mean Spottedtail?

It seemed likely, and some of it was starting to make sense. But not much. The cat must have been Spottedtail. If that was true, she would need to watch her closer than ever. But she still didn't understand the image of her. Was she going to be a leader? Her eyes felt sorrow as a horrible thought came to mind.

_Did that mean Skyheart would die?_

Her mother had taken care of her and done everything she could to comfort her in her first moon of being a Thunderclan apprentice. She shivered. She then remembered a season ago when Bladepaw and her came back from the gathering. She remembered the rage and honesty in Spottedtail's voice.

"_In fact, I'll do ANYTHING to be leader…"_

Crystalpelt glanced at Spottedtail. Would she follow in Tigerstar's footsteps and kill her mother, as well as Shadowstar? She shook off the thought of it; murder, ambition, blood, and power. She only wanted to get away. But she couldn't. she sighed and tried to think of something else about her dream.

"The clans will turn to Crystal…" she said to herself. She knew one thing, it had something to do with her. Crystalpelt padded to the warrior's den, where she would now sleep, instead of the apprentice's den. She found some extra bedding and sat down, grooming herself. She was tired, and she wanted to rest, anyway. She figured she could possibly have another message, as well.

The Grey tabby stepped forward to Crystalpelt. His golden eyes and sincere smile comforted the new warrior.

"Graystar! I'm glad you're here…" Crystalpelt sighed. Graystar purred.

"Likewise…But Crystalpelt, danger is coming..." Graystar started out. Just then, the same tortoise-shell cat swiped at her. Crystalpelt dodged. The cat disappeared again. She then saw a white light. The same one from the ceremony. Only, it didn't turn into a wolf this time. Instead, it faded,and the forest was shown, and looked ominous. Red eyes glared back at her. Fire surrounded her, and the forest was burnt, everything was ruined. Not a trace of prey left.

The scenery turned black again, and Graystar appeared.

"Remember this as well as the first time we met…" he mewed. He disappeared, his voice echoing,

"The clans will turn to Crystal…"


	12. Chapter 11

Crystalpelt awoke, and saw Spottedtail wasn't where she usually was; sitting next to her, giving her another scar. She stretched and looked around camp, still thinking about the dream she had. She then saw Rosepelt and smiled.

"Do you know where Spottedtail is?" she asked. Rosepelt nodded.

"My son's on a patrol with her, Skyheart, and Blazeheart. Why do you ask?" Rosepelt questioned. "More importantly, why do you worry so much about her?"

"Just for caution…" Crystalpelt replied, unsteadily. She sighed.

"Dirtpelt says her kits are almost ready to leave the nusery…maybe you'll be able to have one as an apprentice…" Rosepelt commented. Crystalpelt shrank back.

"M-Me? A-A mentor? I don't think…" Crystalpelt sighed. Rosepelt chuckled.

"You've shown good progress since YOU were an apprentice…maybe you could pass on that strength and ability to another cat, and make them a proud warrior," Rosepelt explained.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Crystalpelt stuttered.

"You deserve an apprentice…" Rosepelt stated. Crystalpelt shook her head.

"I-I just became a warrior!" she exclaimed, startled. Rosepelt smiled.

"I know…but you were a fine apprentice, let's see how you do as a warrior of Thunderclan," she purred. "The kits won't be ready for one more moon."

"I guess…" Crystalpelt sighed. She had other things on her mind. She didn't want to have to mentor a kit when she was worrying about Graystar visiting her and those visions she's had. Her ears were alert as she saw the patrol come back. But an orange-ish red-ish figure was in Skyhearts jaws. She was crying as she put the figure down. Spottedtail sighed.

"Cats of Thunderclan…" she started out. She looked away.

"Bladepaw is dead!"


	13. Chapter 12

Crystalpelt was in tears at the sight of her friend, not knowing if to grieve now or to be angry at whoever did this to him. She sighed and sat next to him, her muzzle in his flank.

"No…you're my best friend…you can't die…" she cried, silently. Just then, the image of Graystar was alongside her. There was no other cat besides he, Crystalpelt and Bladepaw.

"…Crystalpelt…" he started out. Crystalpelt looked down, irresponsive. Graystar sighed.

"His soul is not with Starclan…" he finished. Crystalpelt looked up. Did that mean he was still alive, or was it worse than death? Did he go to No stars? There was no way he could've unless he's done terrible things that top Tigerstar's. She then turned back to her close companion and saw his flank rising slowly up and down, so faint. No wonder the clan could've mistook him for being dead.

"He's alive!" she sighed in relief. It was as if nobody heard her.

"Crystalpelt…do not fail this…take him to Ravenpaw…" Graystar ordered. She had not known who that was. Why did he want him to take Bladepaw to this cat?

The figure of Graystar faded. The cats were around Bladepaw's body. Skyheart nudged at Crystalpelt.

"It's almost time to eat…or, would you like to stay with him?" she asked. Her swollen belly could be seen now. She would have to go to the nursery sooner or later. Crystalpelt only sighed. She was the only one that knew about this, along with Skyheart. She sighed in regret, knowing she should've told Shadowstar. She was afraid at first when she found out, but she then slowly turned that timidness into rage at the thought of it. Her mother couldn't SERIOUSLY hide this from her own clan, could she? She shook off the thought and nodded, realizing now would be a very good time to take Bladepaw to this so-called "Ravenpaw". She nudged Bladepaw; no reaction. She decided to pick him up and, while no cat was looking, take him to the river, where she splashed cold, running river water on him. Bladepaw woke up, finally.

"Hey! Wh-what was that for?" he growled, still weak. Crystalpelt smiled.

"Awake now?" she giggled. Bladepaw rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure…" he said as he looked away.

"…What happened before you were knocked out?" Crystalpelt asked. Bladepaw looked down. His eyes were filled with fear.

"Spottedtail is a traitor, Crystalpelt. She's leading a rouge and a dog to Thunderclan, and she wants to kill your mother and, after she's deputy, Shadowstar…" he informed. She arched her back in anger.

"The piece of fox dung!" she yowled. She then remembered the visions she's had. It made perfect sense of what was going to happen. The dog, Spottedtail attacking her, but one thing in particular still left her puzzled. The burnt forest in her dream, what did that mean? Would a fire burn through the forest again, or…was it a sign of something worse?

She also remembered about Ravenpaw.

"I need to take you somewhere, Bladepaw. Somewhere safe…" she lied, not telling him about Graystar. He looked up.

"I know. Firestar told me to find a cat named Ravenpaw…" he whispered, as if cats were watching. Crystalpelt looked surprised.

"He said that a clanmate would guide me…I assume that's you…" he chuckled. Crystalpelt looked worried.

_The clan…mother…Shadowstar…I must not let Spottedtail kill them!_ Crystalpelt growled at the thought.

_Once I bring Bladepaw to Ravenpaw, I won't just come back…I'll be back, ready…_


	14. Chapter 13

The young warrior padded with the apprentice through the leafy forest. It was already Newleaf? Crystalpelt felt as if the seasons passed faster after each footstep. She realized it was only a day since they have been trying to find Ravenpaw. Crystalpelt sighed. They have caught only small amounts of prey, despite it being warm and sunny. The prey had acted like it was Leafbare. Bladepaw lay down, exhausted.

"What's the point of this, Firestar?..." he whispered to himself. Crystalpelt looked back at the young apprentice. The poor kit had only a mouse, a thin one at that. And that was yesterday. She then heard a young voice.

"Did you say Firestar?"

Bladepaw looked up. It was a yellow tabby with black across his head.

"That's my father's friend…He said he was expecting cats, are you perhaps the ones?" The tabby asked. Crystalpelt nodded, somewhat surprised. An apprentice? A father?

"Can you lead us there?" Bladepaw asked, excitedly. The tabby smiled.

"Of course."

Another voice had been heard, it was old and raspy, as if a rat was spitting at them.

"Dib! Dib, is that you?" the voice called. Crystalpelt tried to shake her head of the voice. It was a sleek, old, black cat. His eyes were closed shut and covered in scratches. His muzzle was gray and dirty, along with his paws. One paw was white, and his chest was white. Crystalpelt sighed.

"Are you Ravenpaw?" she asked. The cat nodded.

"You must be Graystar's kin. You have a strong voice like him. Tell me, How is Silverfur?" Ravenpaw asked. Crystalpelt looked down.

"Silver_star_…and, he's dead…His brother, Shadowstar, is now leader." Crystalpelt explained. Ravenpaw had a concerned look across his twisted, scratched face. "Oh…A-And the young one, behind you. That must be the one Firestar has sent me. Bring him here, so I can have a good sniff at him," he requested.

"He's blind. Only in his dreams can he see; and it's usually the spirits of dead cats. He calls it Starclan. I don't know what that is, but, then again, I'm not one of…er…your, 'Clans' I suppose it's pronounced? I don't know, I was raised here. He used to tell me stories of cats like you, and had spirited eyes, back before rats snuck up one night and clawed him blind…" he whispered in Crystalpelt's ear, done explaining. She nodded and nudged Bladepaw up to Ravenpaw. He touched his nose to the old elder, and Ravenpaw smiled.

"Filled with adventure and curiosity. Like Graystar, when he was an apprentice. And me, poor me, I was too timid to do anything at all. Tigerstar was my mentor of course, and…" Crystalpelt could only make out those words. She decided her work here was done, and saw how interested Bladepaw was in Ravenpaw's stories. He would surely fit in with them, whatever the reason Starclan sent him here. She sighed and bowed her head at Dib.

"Please do take care of him," she smiled. Dib shook his head.

"Knowing my dad, he probably wants to take care of him himself," he whispered in response. She smiled and saw Bladepaw padding to her.

"…I guess this is goodbye?" Bladepaw asked. Crystalpelt thought and nodded.

"Don't worry…I'll visit you and Ravenpaw from time to time," she promised. Bladepaw sighed, and smiled.

"Okay…" he muttered. He purred a silent purr as she left. He whispered something, but she couldn't make it out as she left.

"No fair, Whitepaw!" a young apprentice shouted. Crystalpelt looked up and sniffed the air.

_Shadowclan?_ She thought._ Shadowclan apprentices on Thunderclan territory?_

"You asked for it, Blackpaw!" the other one shouted. It was a female white kit that seemed to be training with a male, black furred kit. A warrior was with them. Batheart, to be exact. Crystalpelt growled as she watched. They knew they weren't allowed in Thunderclan territory. Why were they here, then?

"Now, now, you shouldn't be here!" a voice called. Crystalpelt crouched closer and looked around. It was Skyheart.

"This is THUNDERCLAN territory…" she calmly stated. Batheart glared.

"So? Thunderclan has been in our territory for the last moon! YOUR scent, to be exact, Skyheart. We're just returning the favor," she explained. Skyheart backed away.

"I'm reporting this to Shadowstar," the deputy muttered. The black kit watched Skyheart.

"Shadowstar…" he said as he gazed. The kit turned to Batheart. The warrior shook her head, leaving with the kits. Just then, a black cat with light grey stripes and blue eyes pounced on the young deputy. Skyheart only laughed.

"Hello, Deathclaw," she greeted. The black cat smiled.

_Deathclaw? That must be the one who fathered her kits…_ Crystalpelt thought as she crept closer.

"Skyheart," he nodded. "And how are the kits?" he asked. Skyheart smiled.

"Just fine. But they won't be born in another moon," she informed. Deathclaw purred.

"I've missed you…and Crystalkit…" he sighed as it seemed to echo through her and Crystalpelt's heads. Skyheart rubbed against his flank.

"It's okay now…I still can't believe you gave up being deputy for your kits…" Skyheart smiled, yet concerned. Crystalpelt was curious. _A deputy?_ She thought. She listened more closely. _And what did he mean by he missed her and Crystalkit? Forestpelt was my father, how would Deathclaw know about me?_ She went deeper into the thought. The image of Graystar was beside her again, smiling.

"Graystar!" she shouted, surprised, but not loud enough to hear. Graystar nodded.

"You see before you a cat from another clan…but…" he purred.

"But what?"

"Look closer. As if you were looking in his soul." He explained. Crystalpelt stared and shook her head. Graystar rolled his eyes and put a paw on her paw. She could see it clearly. The soul of not Deathclaw, but another cat, who seemed slightly familiar. She backed away from the image in shock.

"My Father!"

(AN: VEEEEEEEEEEERY long chappie.)


	15. Chapter 14

Graystar nodded, and smiled.

"Starclan decided to give him another chance."

Crystalpelt smiled and nodded to Graystar. She wasn't upset anymore, and realized why Skyheart did this. She then remembered.

_SPOTTEDTAIL! I forgot!_ She thought. Graystar watched her go, smiling. He faded with a silent purr. Crystalpelt ran faster than any warrior, and found the clan safe as she arrived. Though, confused. She had forgotten about Bladepaw's 'disappearance' in Thunderclan. A rumor started to go around that a fox got it while in camp, and they thought the dog got Crystalpelt. They were relieved when they saw the red warrior back in the clan. She growled at Spottedtail, and realized she had to tell them the truth.

But how? If she told them right away, the clan will either think she's a liar or they'll think she's done the crime and has been trying to blame it on Spottedtail. She decided to do the next best thing; go to Shadowstar. The worst HE could do is just not believe her, which she feared most. It's better one than all.

"Shadowstar? May I speak to you?" Crystalpelt asked. She heard Shadowstar call her inside.

"What is it, Crystalpelt?"

"Bladepaw."

"I know, it hurts…he was a fine apprentice…" Shadowstar said as he looked down.

"N-No, Shadowstar, he's alive! He said…" she looked down.

"He said what?"

"He said he had to go to Ravenpaw. Starclan commanded him." She stated. She sighed. She couldn't tell him about Spottedtail. She knew there was something suspicious, but, what if she was innocent? What if Bladepaw was mistaken? There was no proof.

"Starclan must have a different destiny for Bladepaw. I'll tell Skyheart to pass on the news to the clan," she heard Shadowstar say. Crystalpelt nodded and sighed. Skyheart, as if on cue, came in.

"Shadowstar?"

"You are dismissed, Crystalpelt."

The red warrior left the den, sighing. Her amber eyes seemed to look dull rather than spiritual. She saw the whole clan mourning. Rosepelt and Swiftheart seemed to be hurt the most.

"Rosepelt?"

The light red warrior stared back at Crystalpelt.

"Yes?"

"Bladepaw is alive…" Crystalpelt purred. Rosepelt stared in happiness and shock. Swiftheart stared as well, a smile on his furred-face. Spottedtail heard and growled, walking back to her den.

"Where is he?" Rosepelt asked, anxiously. Swiftheart gave his chest a nervous lick.

"…He's with Ravenpaw…Starclan has sent him there…" Crystalpelt sighed. Rosepelt nodded. Just then, she hid back in the nursery. The apprentices hid in theirs. Warriors protected the bracken in front of the nursery. A couple of black cats; Deathclaw and the apprentice she saw in the forest, were in front of Crystalpelt's view. There, in front of them, was a red German shepard, and had a cat in his jaws.

_Twotails!_


	16. Chapter 15

The body was limp. The dog thrashed it around until he put it down; Twotails was dead. Crystalpelt growled.

"Iblis kill! Iblis destroy clan! Iblis kill leader!" the dog barked. Crystalpelt lunged, but Deathclaw caught her by the scruff of her neck.

"No! I'll stop this beast myself…" he yowled at Crystalpelt. Shaking off the thought of losing her father again, she reacted and went first. Crystalpelt, as if she was a blur, had torn off the fur and skin on the dog's cheek, bit into Iblis's spine, and gave blows to the back of the head. The dog didn't stop. Instead, he simply shook off Crystalpelt and padded toward Shadowstar, who was desperately backing away, then finds the bravery to take on the dog. He, this time, bit hard into the dog's neck. Iblis yelped, and crashed his body to a nearby tree; right where Shadowstar was biting and where a cat was hiding. The tree was falling over and Shadowstar had stopped breathing. He was losing a life; no, two! The cat came out from behind the tree. Jennifer and Skyheart both saw him.

"Is that a loner? A rogue?" Skyheart asked. Jennifer shook her head.

"Loner…He looks familiar…" Jennifer whispered. The cat stood ground and protected the leader. Crystalpelt noticed and knew exactly who it was.

"Dib! NO!"

Dib growled and, as if nobody saw, almost took down the dog. Iblis yelped and shook off Dib, easily. Crystalpelt started to run after him, but Iblis left, whining.

"Is the clan okay?" Blackpaw asked. Shadowstar woke from unconsciousness. He turned to Dib and smiled.

"Thank you…" he stated, and looked at Crystalpelt. "Both of you…"

"It's nothing, after all, Bladepaw told us a dog was coming," Dib stated. "I've fought bigger."

"You saved me from losing my last 2 lives, you two…" Shadowstar smiled. Crystalpelt purred with satisfaction, but then remembered Twotails. Cats surrounded the medicine cat and started to grieve for him.

"Unfortunately, we were too late to stop it from killing Twotails…" Shadowstar sighed. Beekit emerged from the nursery.

"Who's gonna be our Medicine cat, now?" the golden, black-marked tabby asked. Shadowstar sighed.

"That is why I'm here…"

The clan looked at a brown tabby, a crescent on his chest. Jennifer purred and blushed. The clan stared. Crystalpelt knew him instantly.

"Leafpaw?"

"Leaf_dream_, Crystalpelt…" the tabby smiled. Crystalpelt smiled. "What brings you here?" she asked. Leafdream glanced at Jennifer.

"I left my clan," he stated. Jennifer padded towards him.

"Why?" she asked, smiling. Leafdream purred and rubbed against her flank.

"I wanted to join Thunderclan…you ARE in need of a medicine cat, correct?" he asked. Shadowstar thought hard. Skyheart noticed Deathclaw leaving, along with Blackpaw. She could only make out Blackpaw's words, faintly.

"My father's the leader of Thunderclan!"


	17. Chapter 16

It was a moon After Twotails' burial, the clan was still mourning. Skyheart sighed and looked up at Silverpelt.

"You were one of my father's closest friends…I hope you're with him, now…" Skyheart whispered. Her daughter came up next to her. Crystalpelt purred as Skyheart smiled. Her swollen belly was full of kits, which Crystalpelt knew would be born, soon. Too soon. Crystalpelt sighed and tied to keep her mother's secret hidden, not knowing what would happen to either her mother or the reincarnation of her father. Skyheart sighed.

"Crystalpelt…" she whispered. The red warrior turned her head to her mother.

"It wasn't my intention to give you up, and I'm sorry I did," she purred. Crystalpelt looked a bit confused.

"Who's intention was it?" Crystalpelt asked. Skyheart looked down. Her purr became silent, and eyes seemed to sparkle like Starclan.

"It was Starclan's. They said that Terror will fill the clans. A new danger had come forth. And they said to heed this: The clan will turn to Crystal. The night before you entered Riverclan, Graystar came to me in my dreams…" the light blue warrior mewed. Her golden, naïve eyes were like the moon's golden glow. Crystalpelt guessed what pain had been brought upon her since that day.

"He said that I needed to take you to Riverclan, to one of his kin. In six moons time, this prophecy would be told to our leader. And at that time, Graystar would lead you through the dangers of traitors, clan threats, and rivals unknown throughout the forest." Skyheart stopped. Crystalpelt paid attention as if she was a kit listening to the Elder's stories.

"But at a cost…" Skyheart continued. "He said to me that my life will end with the claws of my own kin…" she looked down at Crystalpelt. Crystalpelt stared. Would she accuse her of being that cat? Skyheart then felt slight pain, and bent down, as if bowing. A yowl was heard across camp.

"Th-the kits!" she meowed, in pain. "The kits are c-coming!"

Crystalpelt grabbed Skyheart by the scruff of her neck. Barely succeeding to move, Crystalpelt had dragged her towards Twotails' old den; where Leafdream was now.

"Crystalpelt?" he noticed, a bit shocked. Crystalpelt let go of Skyheart.

"We need help! S-Skyheart's having her kits!" she yowled. Skyheart was squirming a bit, and struggled to follow Leafdream into the room that seemed to be hidden in the den. Crystalpelt waited, anxiously. She heard yowls and hard breathing, along with reassuring mews after. Crystalpelt waited for what seemed like forever. Her amber eyes were narrow, anxious to find out what was going on. A mewling of a kit was heard. Leafdream brought it up to her.

"Get his breathing started. The other is coming," he stated as he padded back to Skyheart. Crystalpelt nodded and rasped her tounge along the black male kit with red markings. She felt disturbed. Not because it looked suspicious, but because it looked like flames from her dream. She stopped when she saw the kit starting to cough up a watery-like substance and his flank rose up and down. He took his first breath and mewled.

Leafdream came back with the second kit. It was dark blue, almost like her mother. He took the black kit, supposedly to let him suckle his mother for milk. Skyheart's yowls seemed to die down. The other kit seemed to start to breathe quicker than the time her brother started to breathe. Leafdream took the blue kit as well. Crystalpelt sighed and smiled. Her brother and sister were alive, and so was her mother; for now. Leafdream came back to her once more. He smiled as well. Crystalpelt came with him to show her to her mother. She saw another beside her, a dark grey kit and a light grey winged kit suckled the winged she-cat. Crystalpelt stared.

"J-Jennifer?"


	18. Chapter 17

"You didn't know?" asked Jennifer, wings spread out. Skyheart sighed.

"I was surprised too…especially since the father was Leafdream…" she purred, silently. Crystalpelt stared, but calmed down. She decided not to say anything. Especially about the fathers. The kits mewled and squirmed. One of their eyes had opened already. It was the dark grey kit with no wings that suckled Jennifer. His eyes were blue for now.

Crystalpelt smiled anyway. Knowing that they were safe, she could go back to the warrior's den. Spottedtail was asleep, along with Swiftheart, Blazeheart and other warriors that filled the den. Crystalpelt sighed and lay down. She fell asleep quickly.

Crystalpelt saw herself in the surrounding darkness again. Graystar was with her.

"Greetings, Crystalpelt," Graystar smiled. Crystalpelt sighed and smiled, as well. "I see your mother has told you everything that happened when you were a kit," he purred. Crystalpelt nodded.

"And I have felt your worry and discomfort from her fate…are you accusing yourself as that kit?" He asked. Crystalpelt hesitantly spoke.

"A-am I?"

"I cannot say…" he paused. "But I assure you, your mother has many moons to live…for now…" he stopped. Crystalpelt sighed, knowing her mother's death was drawing near; she would have to treasure her life while she is still in the Thunderclan camp, breathing, hunting, and living. Her eyes grew to circles at the thought, almost as if she wanted to grieve now.

"Crystalpelt, I must warn you. A traitor shall rise, and his flames will burn through the forest. Along with his company of a cruel, vicious cat. One that has the power to wipe out all clans. For he, has the companion of dog," he warned. Dog!

Crystalpelt couldn't believe it. The companion of dog? Was the dog named Iblis thrashing through camp not only Spottedtail's doing? The darkness faded. She sniffed the air, and woke up. It was just the break of dawn. She went to the nursery, to see her mother. The fur of the kits were clearer now. The markings of the black kit seemed to burn like such flames that could wipe out the clans. Was this the traitor? She couldn't possibly think that. After all, it was only a kit. She yawned as she saw Skyheart; who was still sleeping.

"ROBINSTAR! R-ROBINSTAR HAS BEEN MURDERED!"

Crystalpelt looked around, in shock. What did the warrior mean mean the Shadowclan leader was dead? She looked outside and saw the beaten up brown she-cat. She was obviously driven out of camp.

Crystalpelt stared at the she-cat. She looked familiar, as if she knew her. Shadowstar stared and padded up to her.

"What is your name, young one?"

"M-my name…" she stared at the ground.

"My name is Barkfur. I was Shadowclan's old Medicine cat…"


	19. Chapter 18

Barkfur was wet and scarred up. She looked down.

"Mephiles has killed Robinstar…I witnessed it…and now…"

"Won't the deputy be the leader now?" asked Beekit. Barkfur looked away.

"Naïve youth of a kit…" she sighed. "He's killed off the deputy, as well as three other cats…"

"What sort of cruel, dishonest mouse-brained cat would do such horrible things to a clan?" asked Grasspaw. The newest apprentice had heard the conversation.

"Apparently Mephiles…" the brown-pelted tabby she-cat answered. Skyheart growled.

"Fox dung, I say! We must get to him and stop his treachery. Whatever he wants to do with Shadowclan, I won't allow it! And I'm sure even the other clans agree, no matter how much trouble Shadowclan causes." She snarled.

"You're right, Skyheart. Lucky for us, there's a gathering tonight. We can finally get to the bottom of this instead of just waiting," Shadowstar commented. Skyheart nodded.

"Right. We confront Mephiles again tonight…" Skyheart looked down. "We won't need any elders or apprentices injured, if he calls for a battle…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Swiftheart scoffed. Crystalpelt stared. Who was Mephiles? What did he want with Shadowclan? What did her mother mean 'again'? More importantly, why would they be so sure he would be at the gathering?

"Right, no elders nor apprentices will join in this gathering tonight. Only our warriors will. Who knows what plan has come across Mephiles' mind? After all, we can't forget what he's done to Silverstar…" the leader paused. He looked away with a sigh. "And Forestpelt…my brother…" he whispered. Crystalpelt sat down and sighed.

"How are we so sure he'll be at the gathering?" she asked. The cats turned to her, especially Shadowstar.

"If anything, he's wiped out Shadowclan's leader and deputy for power, and chased out the medicine cat so there's no other cat in the way to replace him as leader. After all, they can receive omens to decide who should be the next leader," Shadowstar answered. "He must be the new leader."

"We certainly can't come…we have kits to care for…" both Skyheart and Jennifer spoke. Shadowstar nodded, and looked over at Crystalpelt, smiling.

"Crystalpelt, we need all the warriors. Wake up Spottedtail and get ready for the gathering, as well as the other warriors in the den," he ordered. Crystalpelt nodded and obeyed. Her golden eyes were aroused with curiosity of what might happen.

It was dark and gloomy that night, the Thunderclan warriors and their leader were on their way to the gathering. Their fur shivered with anxious yet frightened feelings. Crystalpelt shivered as well. Was this Mephiles so feared that even the warriors and Shadowstar were shivering in their fur. They had arrived at the gathering, and all clans were there. All except Shadowclan. Just then, a black cat that looked like Shadowstar, only with blue-grey markings, approached the Tallrock. No leaders were on the Tallrock. Instead, they were bowing down with the other Warriors and apprentices, Shadowclan even. But Thunderclan stood, unable to figure out what was going on. Mephiles glared, purring with amusement.

"Cats of Thunderclan, I suggest you bow to me…" he ordered.

"I don't see the need to bow to a traitor," Shadowstar spoke. Solarwind quietly approached next to them, still bowing.

"Do what he says, or he'll unleash Iblis…"

"Iblis…that's the dog that attacked last moon!" Crystalpelt whispered. Solarwind nodded.

"Cats of Thunderclan, I DEMAND you bow to your dictator of the forest!" Mephiles ordered. Shadowstar was shocked. He didn't know what to do. Instead he bowed, as well as the rest of the clan.

"Better…" he snickered. He looked around, purring.

"Cats of the forest, as you know, I am your Leader, idol, and dictator…and a few things will change with this… "Warrior code" of yours…"

_To be continued_


End file.
